To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mm Wave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology. Meanwhile, a current mobile communication system has been developed from a mobile communication system providing a voice centered service in the early stage toward high-speed, high-quality wireless packet data communication system for providing a data service and a multimedia service. For this purpose, various standardization organizations such as 3GPP, 3GPP2, and IEEE have progressed a 3 generation advanced mobile communication system standard to which a multiple access scheme using a multi-carrier is applied. Recently, various mobile communication standards such as long term evolution (LTE) of the 3GPP, ultra mobile broadband (UMB) of the 3GPP2, and 802.16m of the IEEE have been developed to support a high-speed, high-quality wireless radio data transmission service based on the multiple access scheme using the multi-carrier.
The existing 3rd advanced mobile communication systems such as LTE, UMB, and 802.16m are based on a multi-carrier and multiple access scheme, apply a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) (hereinafter, which can be interchangeably used with the term “multiple antenna”) to improve transmission efficiency, and uses various technologies such as a beam-forming method, an adaptive modulation and coding (AMC) method, a channel sensitive scheduling method. The above-mentioned technologies improves transmission efficiency by a method for intensifying transmit power of a signal transmitted from several antennas or controlling the transmitted amount of data depending on channel quality, or the like and transmitting selectively data to a user having good channel quality, thereby improving system capacity performance. Since the techniques are operated based on the channel state information between an evolved node B (eNB) (base station (BS)) and user equipment (UE) (mobile station (MS)), the eNB or the UE needs to measure the channel state between the base station and the mobile station. For this purpose, a channel status information reference signal (CSI-RS) is used. The base station means a downlink transmitting apparatus and an uplink receiving apparatus that are located at a certain place and one base station may perform transmission and reception to/from a plurality of cells. In a mobile communication system, a plurality of base stations are geographically dispersed, and each base station can perform transmission and reception of a plurality of cells.
Meanwhile, the FD-MIMO system may refer to a wireless communication system in which the existing LTE/LTE-A MIMO technology has evolved and transmits and receives data using 32 or more transmission antennas. At this time, in order to effectively implement the FD-MIMO system, the UE may accurately measure channel conditions and a magnitude of interference, and generate channel state information and report the generated channel state information to the base station. However, in the FD-MIMO where the number of antennas is increased, it is not suitable to apply the specified transmission and reception method in consideration of only up to 8 one-dimensional array transmission antennas, and as a result, a new feedback method applicable to various antenna array shapes is required.